


Surprise Visit

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: Ladybug hung outside his window. She smiled and waved at him.Adrien tripped over himself as he sped towards the window and opened it.•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•💚 Day 6 of Ladrien June~ ❤️
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Surprise Visit

_ Tap tap tap. _

Adrien picked his head up from his desk. He must have fallen asleep. He dragged his hand down his face and pushed the pile of homework and pencils away from him.

_ Tap tap tap. _

His ears twitched at the noise. He swiveled around in his chair and did a double take.

Ladybug hung outside his window. She smiled and waved at him.

Adrien tripped over himself as he sped towards the window and opened it.

Ladybug clambered in, her eyes darted everywhere but Adrien.

“L-Ladybug! What’re you doing here?”

She scratched the back of her head. “W-well, I-I uh, the Akuma today did wreck your shotophoot and I – I just wanted to make sure you’re okay?” she finally looked at him, worry clear in her blue eyes. It sparked warmth in his chest and he smiled at her.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just tired,”

Ladybug smacked her cheeks. “Of course! I should have thought of that! Did I wake you? Oh, I did, I’m sorry!” she rambled.

Adrien blinked. He gently grasped her shoulders and stared into her eyes. “It’s okay, Ladybug. Thank you for worrying about me,”

She relaxed under his hands and smiled at him. Then, they both hopped away from each other. “W-well, take care!” Ladybug said as she walked backwards towards the window. “Goodnight, I lo— ugh!” The back of her legs hit the windowsill and she tumbled right out.

Adrien rushed to the window in time to see her yoyo coil around a lamppost and a flash of red glide away. Adrien leaned against the windowsill, rested his face in his hands, and sighed fondly.


End file.
